


The Report Card

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Can Be Read As Canon or AU, Crack Fic, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Report Card, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: The morning after Dean and Cas first fool around, Dean finds a honest to god report card.SPN Kink bingo square: First time
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	The Report Card

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 1 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: First time + review of someone's oral skills in proper formatting.
> 
> Thanks to Triss for the prompt "Review of someone's oral skills in proper formatting". I have no idea what a report card would look like, but I imagined something.  
> This also fills the square "First Time" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean woke in his own bed, on his own, the morning after Dean and Cas first… fooled around. He was a little unhappy about the fact that he was alone again – Cas must have woken up earlier and left his bed already – but he could smell bacon and coffee so he was happy enough to slowly wake up and leave his bed once he was ready for it.

Once he’d stretched and gotten dressed, he did leave the room and walked over to the kitchen, where breakfast and Cas were indeed waiting for him. Cas greeted him with a shy kiss to the cheek. Dean smiled and just turned Castiel’s face to kiss him on the lips.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips, just to see him turn red.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas stepped away and waved towards the breakfast table. “I made you breakfast, since that’s apparently customary after staying over at someone’s place.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, sitting down and motioning for Cas to also sit down. They had their breakfast in relative quiet, and when Castiel left after breakfast to go do his own things again (Dean knew he’d come back for dinner and to stay over that evening again), Cas was still a little flushed. Why, Dean didn’t know, but he’d soon find out. He cleaned up the dishes and then went into the bathroom to pee and take a shower. Once he was done, he went back into the bedroom, where an envelope was sitting innocently on the already made bed. Cas must have gone back at some point to put it there, because the envelope was clearly marked with Castiel’s very legible handwriting. It said _Dean_ on the front, and Dean was intrigued. Why did Cas leave him a note if he could have just told him face to face?

Dean shrugged and took the envelope into the living room with him. He sat down on the couch and then opened the envelope. He blinked in confusion when he took out a folded piece of paper stamped “REPORT CARD” on the front. The front also said Dean’s name and whoever graded him, which was what confused him even further. Dean wasn’t aware of any report cards made out to him, especially none made out by Castiel. But it was there, anyway, and he opened up the report card. The contents… yeah, they shocked him a little.

REPORT CARD

Name: _Dean Winchester_

Grading by: _Castiel_

Grades

Consideration: A+

Patience: A

Skills: A+ Note: _no prior experience or point of comparison_

Graded skill: _Oral sex_

Pleasure: A++

Additional notes: _Dear Dean, I very much enjoyed this oral sex act. I would like to try to do this myself one day, too. Would you be willing to teach me? Love, Cas xx_

Dean was laughing. He’d given Cas a blowjob last night, and while he knew it was Castiel’s first time at anything (he’d already been gifted Castiel’s first kiss), it was touching that he’d left Dean a report card. And that Dean had been graded this high. The little note Cas had left at the end was the best. Of course Dean would be willing to teach Cas. Dean turned the report card over, and then he saw that the back was scrawled full of notes by Cas as well, and Dean turned beet red as he read through them.

_Dean, the report card didn’t leave much space for detailed feedback, so I have decided to put the details on the back here. I hope you will see this._

_Firstly, allow me to state that this was indeed my first time, and hence I have no basis for comparison with which to compare your skills at oral sex._

_Secondly, I enjoyed how you undressed me and yourself. You were soft and kind and sensual in all of your movements. I admire that greatly about you. When we were both naked, you touched me so reverently that I thought you were worshipping me. Your mouth was so soft and caring, so gentle on my body._

_I have to admit that I was afraid I would be orgasming too soon once you put your mouth around my penis, because the pressure you put on my most sensitive nerves was formidable and beyond anything I could have ever imagined. Dean, you are the first person who has made me orgasm apart from myself, and I want you to know how honoured I feel to be able to tell you that this was the strongest orgasm I have ever had._

_Your mouth had an extraordinary effect on me, one I never thought possible. I didn’t think it could be like this, but apparently it can. I’m sorry for using such vague terminology, but I find it hard to put into words what exactly I felt in those moments._

_I do want to leave you with one final comment: I wish you could see how delightfully delectable you looked with my penis in your mouth, lips stretched around its girth. It might just have been your skill at oral sex that made me come, but this image will come second. I wish I could see it more often, but I would also like to imagine myself in that same position so you have a basis for comparison._

_Dearest Dean – I am very much willing to do this again, and I imagine you are too because of your own enthusiasm last night. I will return to you tonight, and you will probably have read this, so please take this note as my request for a ‘repeat performance’, as you would call it._

_Love, Cas xx_

Dean sat on the couch, stunned, for a few more minutes, until he could move again. He didn’t… he didn’t expect this report card, first of all. But second of all: it had aroused him beyond belief. He didn’t think a written letter containing praise of his blowing skills could make him blush and get an erection, especially with the language used in the letter, but apparently it did. Or maybe it was the images that were conjured by Castiel’s letter – he could imagine what he looked like on his knees with Cas’s not-inconsiderable erection stretching his lips. One of his earlier boyfriends had taken a picture of himself in the same scenario, so he _knew_ what he looked like. He also understood that it was an erotic picture.

Dean wasn’t going to touch himself now. He might have been aroused, but he knew that Castiel would ask about the report card too that night during dinner, and he didn’t want to have to reveal that he’d come after reading that specific note, so… he simply didn’t. Instead, Dean took a deep breath, put the report card back in the envelope, and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Once he’d calmed down a little, he got himself a glass of water and stood in the kitchen for a while, smiling at nothing. That report card had shaken him, yes, but he was happy nonetheless. Castiel was a little weird sometimes, but Dean could honestly and truthfully say that being with Cas made him the happiest he’d been in a long while.


End file.
